Captain's Choice
by karmacanary
Summary: A series of assorted one-off's based during and around my other OUAT fanfic, "The Memory Keeper". Lots of Captain Swan, and various other ships, some good laughs, some intrigue, a foreshadow of coming fanfics, and I'll give it an M rating because I can't not write the steamy stuff on occasion.
1. The Wedding

_**Never let it be said that I let my readers down. Some of you wanted to see the wedding, so here you go. And I couldn't help adding a little mystery to the day, as well. This fic is going to be a series of odds and ends stories, some taking place behind the scenes of "The Memory Keeper," some in the year Emma spent apart from everyone else, and one special bonus set ahead in the future. I hope you enjoy them! Now let's go get married!**_

* * *

"You know, Emma, this would go a lot faster if you'd stop fidgeting," Snow said, trying her best to keep a smile on her face. "I still say we should put it up."

"Killian likes my hair better down. And so do I."

"Hmmph." Snow said, around a mouthful of pins.

"Do I really need all this crap in my hair? Really?"

"It goes with the dress," Snow said, with a touch of exasperation. "Now _hold still_."

"And this dress is so...white. I mean it's practically blinding. Really, really white." Emma frowned down at herself. "I feel kind of weird. I'm on my second kid with two different men and you're marrying me in _white_?"

"First of all," Snow said, with a bit of exasperation, "It's _ivory_, not white-white. And it's not 'blinding' it's just sort of...shimmering."

"I'm just saying that I don't think I'm as qualified for the white dress as you were, that's all." Emma pointed out.

Snow was suspiciously silent, looking off to the side.

"Mary Margaret?" Emma's mouth parted in shock. "Are you telling me that you and David...?"

Snow gave a delicate shrug.

"He besmirched your honor?" Emma said with a wide grin of surprise. "Really?"

"My honor - and his - were completely intact, thank you. Since when do we measure honor in such antiquated terms?" She pushed Emma back around and busied herself behind her, jabbing pins into her head. "Honestly, Emma, just because you read about us in fairytales doesn't mean we're not progressive." She finished with Emma's hair and then turned her toward the mirror.

"Whoa, no! No." Emma's jaw set stubbornly. "No tiara. I am not getting married like some fairytale princess."

"Emma, please..." Snow entreated. "I know the tiara's not your style, but - " She bit her lip, blinking back some tears. "It was my mother's, and her mother's before her. And the kingdom would love to see you in it, even if it's only this once. Please?"

Emma gave her mother a dark look. Snow knew she wouldn't be able to take the tears.

"Okay," She grumbled. "But just this once." Emma looked at herself carefully in the mirror, still having a hard time believing what she was seeing. She did look like something out of a fairytale. The long-sleeved,shimmering ivory gown came off the shoulders, with a fitted bodice that ended in a low vee at her hips. The jeweled detailing on the front of the bodice featured a mix of diamonds and sapphires in alternating patterns that sparkled and glimmered with every shift of position. The gown was backless, ending in a long, sweeping train that flowed back a good seven feet.

"How did you manage this dress on such short notice?" Emma asked, turning back and forth.

"You'll have to thank Regina for that." Snow said, walking around her to give her a good once-over. "She's all about the wardrobe. The shoes were a gift from Princess Ella."

"_Cinderella_ gave me shoes?"

"Yes. And Aurora sent the bouquet, Belle sent the garter, and Mulan gave you this golden cricket charm to pin into your gown. Ariel took care of the decorations. See? We fairytale girls know how to get things done!" Snow dusted her hands together with a wide smile.

"Yeesh. This was supposed to be a simple ceremony."

"Knock, knock!" David called from the other side of the doorway. "Emma! Snow! It's time!"

Snow grabbed both of Emma's hands in her own. "One minute!" She stood looking at her daughter, unable to speak for a moment as the tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Emma. I've always dreamed of this day."

"Bet you never dreamed I'd be marrying a pirate," Emma said with a wry grin.

"No, of course not. But I did dream that you'd find true love, and that's the dream I really wanted to come true for you." Her voice broke on a sob. "More than anything." She swiped at her cheeks, trying in vain to wipe away the tears.

"Stop, you're going to get me blubbering.." Emma said, blinking hard and failing to keep her own tears in. "Mary Margaret, even before I knew you were my parents, I wanted what you had. And I never thought I had a prayer of getting it. If it weren't for the two of you, I would have never met him." Her jaw trembled at the thought. "Thank you just doesn't seem like enough, y'know?"

Snow put her arms around her, and they stood hugging for a long, long moment until another impatient knock sounded at the door. They broke apart with a laugh.

"I'd better go." Snow gave Emma one more approving nod, then opened the door for David. She gave him a kiss, choking back another flood of tears and walked down the hallway. He stood watching her for a moment, shaking his head fondly.

"She's a mess," he said, smiling as he stepped into the room. He lost the smile a moment later when his eyes landed on his daughter.

"Oh," He managed to say, glancing around wildly. "I need to sit down." He found a chair, and half-fell into it, burying his face in his hands.

"David?"

He shook his head, unable to answer her. Emma dragged another chair over and sat down next to him, putting her hand on his back.

"You okay?"

He finally looked up, rubbing his hands across his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, just...give me a minute." He took a deep breath in, then rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. He looked over at his daughter. "You look beautiful, Emma." He bit his lip, hard, but the tears fell down his cheeks anyway.

"Thanks," She said, smiling as she wiped his face for him. "And I'm going to tell her you were just as big of a mess as she was."

David gave an explosive laugh. "She'll never let me live it down." He gripped her hand in his. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emma said with a shrug.

David stood, helping her out of the chair. "You know, it's not too late to change your mind..."

"David! I'm not changing my mind." She looked at him like he was nuts. "I thought you guys were buddies now."

He put up a hand to calm her. "I have no problem with Hook and you know that." Emma gave him a look, complete with raised brows. "Okay, okay, the truth is _nobody_ is going to be good enough for you. But he's growing on me. I just think maybe you two could wait a little while longer...maybe stay here while you do..." His voice trailed off, but the entreaty was clear in his eyes.

"If we wait much longer, I'll be giving birth in this gown," Emma said.

"Let's not do that," David agreed. "We don't need a surprise birth messing up your mother's big event."

He took her hand, and together they made their way down the stairs, then out to the waiting carriage. Fifteen minutes later, it pulled up to the dock and Emma got a good look at Ariel's handiwork. The Jolly Roger was decked out in flowers from bow to stern, with a flowered arch made of hundreds of intricate knots on white rope stretched across the wheel deck where the ceremony would take place. A sapphire runner set the aisle between the rows of chairs and bluebirds circled the masts, tweeting in harmony with the string quartet that provided the music from the deck below.

David helped her out of the carriage, and they stood at the bottom of the gangplank, waiting for the signal from Red as she handed Emma her bouquet. The music started, and one-by-one, Red, then Regina, and then Snow started up the aisle, each wearing a shimmering, backless gown in shades from deepest blue to sapphire to a dark aquamarine. Their bouquets looked like seaspray - carefully chosen blooms of blue and green shot with white flowers that were so delicate, they looked like foam. The bride's bouquet was a more elaborate version of this, with additional gem accents that made it look like she was holding the ocean on a sunny day.

The music swelled and Emma looked up at her father. David gave her a nod.

"Time to walk the plank," He said, with a sideways grin.

She rolled her eyes, and up they went. A collective gasp broke from the crowd when they saw her, and Emma's step faltered for a minute. She was suddenly terrified. What the hell was she thinking? Someone like her didn't just get married! David was right. Maybe they should just see how it went - make sure nothing was going to screw things up. They didn't need to rush. She began taking shallow breaths, and spots were swimming in front of her eyes. She could feel her feet moving forward, but she kept her eyes on the silken runner so that she didn't trip. She leaned heavily on David's arm, and she could feel her bouquet trembling in her hand.

They'd reached the steps to the wheel deck, and David stopped, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Then he urged her forward and up the steps, still holding her hand. When she reached the top he relinquished her hand, and Emma felt a moment of pure panic. She was about to call him back when another hand reached out, warm and strong, helping her take those finals steps. She'd know that hand anywhere.

She looked up into Killian's eyes, and the world righted itself. He stared down at her with a grin tugging at his lips that said he knew exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Hello beautiful," He whispered under his breath. She gave him an appreciative glance, taking in the sapphire-blue velvet of his waistcoat, and smiling when she noticed the scarf tucked inside the collar of his shirt.

"You're good and caught now, Swan" He whispered, quirking a brow.

"I wasn't going to run," She whispered back stubbornly.

"Good," He said with a cheeky grin. "I'd hate to have polished my hook for nothing."

He led her up to the wheel, where Jiminy, who had been newly sworn in as an alternate ships' captain, prepared to do the honors. Hook took his place next to Henry and Neal, with David stepping up to the deck to join them.

He and Emma read their own vows, each promising a lifetime to each other, promising to love, and protect, and cherish. She vowed to always tell him what was in her heart, and to never lose faith in the man that he was and the woman he'd helped her become. He vowed to make every day they shared an adventure, and to always be her safe harbor, no matter what storms the world sent their way.

They exchanged rings, and then Snow and David walked up, binding their joined hands loosely with a length of rope from the lashings, sprinkling it ceremonially with sea water. David wished them fair winds and calm seas as they sailed into a new life together.

Killian pulled her in, and before they kissed, he couldn't help but echo that word.

"Together," He murmured, looking down into her eyes.

"Together," She said, smiling up at him.

And then he kissed his bride, as the deck erupted in cheers.

###

Two hours later, Emma was standing in the grandly decorated great hall of the castle with Belle, looking longingly at the bar.

"God, I'd love a drink," She said. "It's been dignitary after dignitary here and I just want a cold beer."

"Well, it's not every day the kingdom sees a princess getting married, you know," Belle reminded her with a coy grin. "I can't believe she talked you into the tiara."

"It's an heirloom," Emma sighed. "Any idea where my husband went?"

"I believe Neal mentioned something about getting him good and drunk for your wedding night." Belle said with an apologetic grin.

"Great."

Belle set her drink down on a nearby table. "Who's that with Rumple? Do you know?"

Emma looked over at the dark-haired woman. She looked vaguely familiar, but Emma couldn't place her. "Search me. I don't know half the people here."

Rumple gave Belle a nod from across the room, then turned his attention to the young woman he'd just stopped. He lowered his voice.

"Is it wise for you to be here?"

She started visibly then gave him a nervous nod. "I'll be careful," she said. "I just wanted a look." Her eyes moved across the room, settling on Hook with a smile.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"He's a rogue and a scoundrel of the highest order," Rumple assured her. "But yes, he is blessed with a face than an angel would envy."

She smiled softly, looking over at Emma. "And she looks like a princess."

"Well, this may be the only time that'll ever happen. Best to enjoy it while you can." He looked at her a moment longer, as if coming to a decision. "Would you like to meet her?"

"What?" The girl was startled. "Really?"

"You'll have to be careful," Rumple warned.

"Oh, I will." Her face lit up. "I promise."

Rumple offered her his arm, and escorted her over to where Emma and Belle were standing.

"Belle, Emma...I'd like you to meet -"

"Mary." She interrupted, extending her hand. "I'm visiting."

"Nice to meet you, Mary," Emma said with a nod. "Be sure and have some rum cake, but only if someone else is driving you home."

Mary laughed, a spontaneous sound of pure joy that made Emma smile in reaction.

"I'll do my best to keep my wits about me," She replied.

"Your eyes are remarkable!" Belle said, with a good deal of awe. "Really - they're just amazing. I don't believe I've ever seen eyes your color. They're quite lovely."

"Thank you," Mary said, ducking her head. She risked a glance up at Rumple, who was looking none-too-pleased with the direction of the conversation.

"Once again, thank you for your hospitality," She stammered. "But I really must be going." She dropped a quick curtsy, and second later she was lost in the crowd.

"Was it something I said?" Belle asked, a bit perplexed.

"Some people just can't take a compliment," Emma said with a shrug. She watched the girl make her way across the dance floor, very nearly getting knocked backwards when she whirled to get around a twirling Neal and Tink. The girl was off-balance for a moment, but a firm hand grasped her elbow, setting her back on her feet again.

"Thank you," She said, with a sound of relief. "I was nearly flattened for a moment there."

"Always a pleasure to help a lady in distress," Hook said, giving her a charming smile. She stared at him, mesmerized, until it became somewhat uncomfortable.

He gave her a short bow. "If you'll excuse me, I need to collect my bride and be on my way. I've a honeymoon to get to."

The girl snapped out of her reverie. "Of course. Of course - I - I'm sorry," She stammered. "I'll just let you go then."

As he turned to go, he heard her voice call softly from behind him.

"Have a wonderful life together."

And then she was gone, through the crowd, out the door and into the night. Hook made his way across the room, shaking hands, smiling at well-wishers until finally he was where he wanted to be.

"How long do we have to wait before leaving, so as not to be considered rude?" He asked her under his breath as he slid his arms around her from behind.

"Do we give a damn?" She whispered back, looking up at him.

"Not bloody likely."

Emma smiled. "Have you figured out where we're honeymooning yet? Now that the morning sickness has passed, the sky's the limit."

He turned her in his arms, kissing her lightly. "I say we go wherever the wind takes us."

"Sounds like an adventure." Her eyes narrowed, but you couldn't miss the spark in them. "Does that come with the package?"

"That," He said, touching his forehead to hers and grinning down at her. "And a nice, soft bed."


	2. Perchance To Dream

He sat on an upended bucket at the bow, looking out over the water, with his back against the rail. It was his favorite place of late - the only place he felt like he could be alone with his thoughts and not have them eat him alive.

He didn't sleep much anymore.

When they were all first pulled back, he found himself on board his ship, in the middle of the ocean, with his crew staring at him, waiting for orders. None of them had any recollection of him or the ship being gone, or of time passing for that matter.

He made his way to David and Snow as quickly as he could, hoping against all hope that they or Regina or even the accursed Dark One had found a way around this already. A way to the other side.

A way back to Emma.

He had no such fortune, and it didn't appear that they'd find a way anytime soon. Eight months had passed, and they were no closer to a solution. He'd spent those early months driven with purpose, determined to explore every avenue, every legend, every snippet of a story told to a child at bedtime. Anything. Anything to end this torment.

He took another long drink of rum from the flask in his hand, tilting his head back until it hit the low wall behind him. The rum helped, but only a little. Sooner or later he'd have to crawl into bed, and bed was where things got worse.

So much worse.

He'd told her that a day wouldn't go by without him thinking of her, and he'd known then it would be true. And then she'd gone and cursed him with one little word. _Good. Good_, she'd said. He smiled a little to himself. Wouldn't she just be brimming with satisfaction knowing how he mourned her, tortured by the memories, oh so many memories of the time they spent together.

There was little consolation in the knowledge that she had been spared the same fate. She thought of him not at all, remembered him not at all, yearned for him not at all. It was like they'd never met.

Was she in someone else's arms, even now? When he found her - and he would find her - would her heart belong to another? The Emma he knew was quite guarded with her heart, and that was one of the things that drew him to her most. He understood the need to keep a heart out of just anyone's crushing hands.

At first, she was a challenge. Then she became a desire. Somehow, without any conscious decision on his part, she became a need.

But that was the Emma he knew. This new Emma held the memory of a very different life - one where she wasn't so alone. One with Henry at her side, and that could have changed everything. Perhaps she was more trusting, more open to love. Free.

And he was a realm away, trapped by fate and feeling hollow inside, despite the rum in his belly. He cursed angrily, throwing the flask as hard as he could over the rail. He put his head back again, and for a time, he dreamed.

_She made a soft, mewling noise in her sleep, curling tighter into a ball as she slept on her side. Everyone else was undisturbed, and he glanced about, making sure that there was no sign of Pan or the Lost Boys anywhere. He moved closer to where she lay sleeping, just in case._

_She made another sound, her forehead creasing into a frown as a dream robbed her of her peace. Hook glanced over at the others, sleeping just a few yards away, but none of them stirred. He sat down on the grass next to her, propping his back against a fallen log. He took a breath, then reached out, placing his hand gently in the middle of her back._

_She seemed to quiet, moving closer to his outstretched leg, as though she were seeking his warmth. He wondered if she was cold, but before he could get his coat off, she reached out, sliding her hand along his leg and then moving herself over, to pillow her head upon it._

_She didn't wake._

_And he raised his brows and smiled to himself, trying to imagine a scenario in which he had the woman he wanted with her head on his lap and he was doing his best to keep her asleep. This would be the first time, to be certain. _

_He brought his hand down, stroking her head and that glorious mane of hair gently and slowly, feeling her relax into a deeper sleep. He wished that he could slide down beside her and hold her against him - just hold her - and sleep with her in his arms. More than anything, he wished that she would want him there. _

_You're sunk, Killian, he thought. Good and sunk now my boy. Ever since that kiss. Bloody hell, ever since the damned beanstalk, if he were being honest. He'd asked her then if she'd ever been in love. She thought he was making conversation, and perhaps he was. But some part of him wanted that answer. Wanted to know if she knew what love was. If she knew how to love._

_If she wanted to love._

_He stared down at her, knowing that for the first time in a very, very long time, he wanted to love someone. He wanted to love her, because he knew down to the marrow of his very bones that he could love her like no one else could. And maybe there was a chance - a small chance, mind you, but a chance all the same - that she would feel safe enough to love him in return, if he were a better man._

_He was going to be a better man, he vowed. _

_And he kept his watch that night, his hand on her back or stroking her hair, until dawn started to break and he needed to wake David to take over. He moved Emma gently off of him, smoothing her hair off her face as he carefully set her head down. He was just sliding his hand out from underneath her when she stirred again._

_"Hook," She murmured. _

_He froze, certain that he woke her, but several long moments passed and she didn't speak again. He stroked her hair once more, wondering with a budding sense of hope if she had actually been dreaming of him..._

Hook came awake with a start. It was just a bit of sea spray hitting him in the face. He was surprised it had woken him, after all the rum he'd drunk. He rubbed a tired hand over his eyes, pulling himself to his feet and staring up at the night sky. There were no wishing stars. No miracles to be had. Nothing to keep the memories at bay or end this crushing emptiness, not tonight.

"Emma," He whispered, gripping the railing tightly. "Dream of me, love. Just save some space for me there."

He turned to walk to the cabin, his steps slowed by the centuries of pain and loneliness that had been unearthed, raw and wearying and weighing him down.

And somewhere, a realm away, Emma turned in her sleep, reaching up to grab the edge of the pillow and pull her head onto it.

And then she smiled.


	3. The Challenge

_**This one is for reader Willofthewisp, who wanted to see Emma teach Hook how to drive...**_

* * *

"There's an opening over there - drive over there!" Hook pointed off toward the shoulder of the road. "Over there!"

"I can't! That's the shoulder." Emma said, trying to keep a lid on her temper.

They were visiting, taking a vacation across the country, and right now, they were stuck in traffic. She was starting to miss their daughter and the Enchanted Forest already, but when the bean harvest came to fruition, open travel became a reality and she couldn't resist bringing Hook back for a tour, especially when Meriel's grandparents were more than happy to spoil the hell out of her.

Today she and Hook were somewhere along the beltway outside of Washington, D.C., and they'd been sitting in their rented SUV dealing with traffic for over an hour. Hook was good and done with it, not really understanding the point of a driving vacation when you weren't, in fact, driving.

"We should have chartered a ship," He said. "Isn't this place along the water?

"It's on the Potomac River, but you can't just hire a boat and sail off into the sunset around here. It doesn't work that way. Besides, we head down to DisneyWorld after this, and then across to the other side of the country. A ship wouldn't take us far in the middle of Albuquerque."

"Well, this is bloody useless. There's a break right there." He grabbed the wheel with his Hook, attempting to turn it and maneuver the car around a large tractor-trailer. Emma smacked his arm.

"What are you doing! You're going to get us arrested! Or killed!"

"You need to learn how to properly captain a vessel like this, love. Perhaps you're out of practice."

"Are you criticizing my driving?" She said, incredulously. "Really?"

He crossed his arms, slamming back into his seat. He gave her a baleful glance and said nothing.

"Fine." She said, her eyes scanning the road ahead. There was an exit less than a quarter of a mile ahead, and within a few minutes they had nudged up enough that she could go off the ramp.

"Finally!" He exclaimed. "We're moving faster than we could walk. And we could have been doing it sooner if I'd have had the wheel."

Emma's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. She drove on through the smaller Maryland suburb, her eyes scanning the rows of businesses and office buildings until she found what she was looking for.

It was perfect. A local high school, with a very large parking lot. With it being close to ten o'clock at night, there wasn't a soul in sight. She turned at the next light, pulling into the lot and putting the car in park.

"All right! Time to put your money where your mouth is." She opened the door and stepped out of the car, gesturing grandly. "Come on. Show me how it's done."

"Gladly," He said, arching his brow. He got out, slamming his door behind him as Emma walked around to the passenger side. Just as she was about to climb in, her eyes beheld a wonderful sight. Oh, this was going to be good. The school had a driving course - probably for it's Driver's Ed classes - she could see it painted into the far end of the parking lot, complete with directional lines, curves to maneuver, and mock parking spaces. Yes!

"You're getting off easy since this is a rental and an automatic," Emma said. "You'd never be able to handle a stick."

"I can confirm that you are indeed an expert at handling a 'stick', love." He said with a sly wink and an unrepentant grin. "But a wheel is a wheel and I can captain whatever you want to put me in."

"Should we make it a bet?"

"What's the wager?" He asked with interest.

"I'm betting you can't properly navigate the entire driving course - and parallel park at the end - without straying out of the lines or knocking over a single orange traffic cone." She crossed her arms, giving him a smug look.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "And if I do? What do I win?"

"Name your price."

He gave her a look of devious intent. "Oooh. I'll have to think on that one, love. I assure you, it will be quite...satisfactory."

She gave him an eyeroll. "You haven't asked what I get when you lose. And you will."

"I'm all yours, love. Do what you will with me." He swept her a mocking bow.

"You can't say another word - not one - about my driving for the rest of the trip. Deal?"

He lowered his brows, glowering at her. "We have an accord," He said, begrudgingly. "Now in the interest of fair play, you have to give me a short period to master this machine, and a minor amount of instruction."

"Uh-huh," She said with a sugary smile. They climbed in the car, and she spent five minutes going over the ignition, gas and brake pedals, gears, lights, speedometer, and the basics of parallel parking. Then he spent another five driving it in slow, then accelerating circles and figure eights around the parking lot, practicing parking and pulling out, with Emma smirking and tsk-ing every time he jerked the wheel too sharply or hit the brakes too hard. It was annoying the hell out of him, too.

He screeched to a stop just at the edge of the training course, as instructed. Emma looked over at him with an evil smile. "You're going down, Hook." She rubbed her hands together. "Oh yeah. You are going _down_."

His eyes brightened and the way he looked at her made her breath stop for a moment. "Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying, love?"

It took her a second to find a word. "No. No! I meant you're going to lose. The bet. You're going to lose the bet." She climbed out of the car, then walked around to his side and leaned in the window. "One time around the course, no going out of the lines, and then parallel park into that space over there," She pointed, "Without knocking any cones over."

He looked up at her through the window appraisingly. "I'm going to win the bet. And when I do, love, I'm going to make you _beg_." He hit the gas, and he was off, leaving Emma staring after him, wide-eyed.

Oh, shit. He meant that.

And to make it worse, he was owning that course. His tires were not a single inch out of line and he was taking the curves at demon speed. He flew around the track in no time at all and then she watched with her mouth hanging slack as he executed a perfect reverse-entry and parallel parked with extreme precision between all four cones on his first try.

Dammit.

She walked around the back of the car, carefully nudging a traffic cone with her foot as she passed by. She leaned down into his window. "Are you ready to get out and let me drive now?"

"Not bloody likely. I think I've proven I can drive, and probably better than you."

"I'm afraid not," Emma said with mock sympathy. "You knocked one of the orange cones."

"The hell I did!" He threw the door open, and Emma had to jump back as he stormed out of the car and examined the cone, which was definitely resting over the line. He pointed down at it in outrage.

"You cheated!"

Emma shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Oh, please."

"You did! Those cones weren't touched. You moved it!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

He started advancing on her slowly, backing her up into the car. "You're not denying it."

"We need to get back on the road," She said, trying to inch away from him sideways. He slammed his hand down on the car, stopping her.

"I won," He said menacingly. "And you _cheated_."

"I don't remember seeing you use your turn signal when you switched lanes before that last turn..." She mumbled.

"There are consequences for trying to cheat a pirate, love." He leaned in, pressing his body into her as he lowered his mouth to hover just above hers. "And I will have my vengeance." She made an abortive move to get away but he was entirely too fast, claiming her mouth as he pinned her to the car. His hand slid down, cupping her breast and pushing it up as he ground his hips against her.

"Are you...crazy..." She panted. "We can't do this here."

"Oh, we most definitely can, love. The seat folds down." He kissed her again, then moved his lips to her neck, making her fingers dig into his upper arms at the sensation. "I've managed in tighter spots, " He murmured, pushing and pulling her around to the back of the car. He popped the back hatch, yanked out their two suitcases, and had the seat down an instant before dragging her inside and slamming the door shut.

"There now," He said, pushing her onto her back. "It's time to pay for your villainous ways."

For a man with one hand, he could remove clothing faster than anyone she'd ever seen in her life. In no time at all he had them both naked and he was lowering himself on top of her. She arched up into him and he gave a low chuckle.

"You're making it too easy, Swan."

"Will you - " She squirmed, pushing against him. "I've got something sticking in my back," She complained. "I think it's a book or something."

He reached under her, pulling the book out and tossing it over her head. "No one ever said vengeance was painless, love."

He pushed into her, chuckling again in a really smug way when her body really did make it all too easy for him. Within minutes he had her moaning so loudly she was afraid the passing traffic would hear her. His hips kept a relentless rhythm, pushing her to the brink and then backing off as he tormented her with his hand and his mouth. She was about to rip his hair out by the roots with her fingers when he paused yet again.

"Now then, love..." He circled his hips slowly. "Who's the better driver, hmmm?"

"Wh-what?" She looked at him a little wildly, her hair in complete disarray around her.

"Who's...the better...driver...?" He asked again, punctuating his words with deep, torturous movement.

"Oh, God. Please...Killian..."

He grinned down at her, but didn't stop his movements. "I told you I'd have you begging." He reached down, lifting one of her legs into the bend of his arm as he pushed her harder, quickening his pace.

"Tell me," He gritted out. "I can do this all night, love, you know I can."

Dammit, she did. "You are. You're the better driver." She gasped out, as she detonated around him, yanking his head back as a loud moan ripped from her throat. He followed her with a deep, guttural sound as he slammed into her, pinning her down and grinding himself out on her. It took several minutes before either one of them could form words.

"Ow!" Emma said. "You're on my hair."

"No, I think that's the handle for the seat, love." He carefully disentangled her hair, smoothing it back off her face. He dropped a light kiss on her lips. "It's about time we christened this vessel properly."

Emma laid there, slack-limbed, trying her best to get her breath back.

"You are never going to let me forget this, are you?"

"Not bloody likely, love."


	4. In Triton's Court

"You know where you're going?" The old salt asked him. "If you don't sail in at exactly the right point of the tide and under the full moon, you won't see the opening to the cave."

"I've got it." Hook placed a handful of coins in the man's outstretched hand.

The man reached across, gripping his hand. "And you understand the price?"

Hook eyed him somberly. "Aye. I do."

"She'd better be worth it, mate."

"How do you know it's a woman?"

"It's always a woman," The old salt spit on the dock. "Only a piece of skirt could drive a man to this kind of lunacy."

"Indeed."

###

He hadn't expected a warm welcome, but this was ridiculous. How many tridents could one man have pointed at his neck, anyway?

He was pulled by a heavily twined seaweed rope about his neck and he stumbled over rocks and shells down a narrow passage that seemed to get deeper but never submerged. Finally, the passageway opened up into a large chamber, glittering and covered in crystals and gems. One chip off the wall would buy a man anything his heart desired.

That is, if his heart desired riches. Hook had a different focus, and if he wasn't very, very careful here, he'd most certainly die with that desire unfulfilled.

"Bring him foreward," An authoritative voice rang out. Hook tried to pin the voice to one of the hundreds gathered in the chamber, but it was impossible to differentiate them much. There were mer-people and even sirens wall-to-wall, and they looked uniformly unfriendly.

He was dragged through the masses, then shoved unceremoniously to his knees in front of a giant, shell and gem encrusted throne.

"Speak. Who are you and why are you here?"

Hook raised his head, looking up at the man on the throne. So this was King Triton. He didn't look nearly as imposing as he'd expected. The silver hair and glowing trident were a little foppish for Hook's tastes, but the man was a king, after all. He was expected to be a bit flamboyant.

"My name is Hook," He answered. "And I've come to ask a favor."

The entire court broke out in raucous laughter, made even louder as it ricocheted off the walls and echoed down the halls of the cavern. Triton held up his trident, signalling for quiet.

"Well now," He said, with a good deal of obvious boredom. "Isn't this amusing?" He stepped down off his throne, coming to stand before Hook.

"Rise, mortal."

Hook gained his feet, then proffered a short bow. "Your majesty. I have come to ask - "

He stopped short at the feel of the trident in the side of his neck.

"Ask?" Triton said, with a good deal of venom. "You _ask_ nothing. I do not grant favors. A boon is unheard of in this realm. Whoever sent you here has put you on a fool's errand."

Hook lowered his eyes. "I meant no disrespect. I only wish to inform you of a situation that may be of interest to you."

Triton went back to his throne, leaning his trident carelessly against his leg. "I have dominion over all the realm of the sea. There is nothing you can tell me that I haven't got the knowledge of already."

"This is about events that are occurring on land - but it's only a matter of time before you feel the effects as well."

Triton raised a silver brow. "You're referring to the witch."

"Yes. If she comes to power, it will affect the entire realm. I need to get through to another realm and bring someone back who could be instrumental in helping us."

Triton shrugged. "What happens on land is of little consequence to me."

"I can pay you." Hook entreated.

Triton laughed. "Do I look like I need payment?" He gestured to the walls all around them.

"Perhaps I can pay you in service." Hook tried, but failed to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Please. I'll do anything."

"He's very pretty," One of the mermaids said.

"And so very eager to please," Said another.

"Pathetic," Said a merman, crossing his hands over his chest.

"I say we kill him," Said someone else further toward the back. The entire room began to discuss, bringing about a dull roar that echoed all over the cave.

"Enough." Triton said, holding up a hand. "While this has certainly been amusing, I see no need for any intervention. More mortals dying means less of them crowding up the sea. So you'll have to excuse us Mr...?"

"Jones. 'Hook' is a nickname."

Triton got slowly to his feet again, giving Hook a glittering, smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Jones, did you say?"

"Killian Jones." Hook eyed him uneasily.

"And how do you propose to survive the passage of a water portal?"

"My ship is the Jolly Roger," Hook explained. "She's made of enchanted wood that can withstand any portal you can send us through."

Triton returned once again to his throne, stroking his trident with careful fingers as he mulled the situation over.

"Hmmm. An interesting series of events." He smiled to himself. "Most interesting." He steepled his fingers together, looking at Hook over the top of them. "Very well," He finally said. "We do love our amusements. Perhaps we can make a wager."

Hook smiled, with all the charm he could muster - despite the cold feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was turning bad. Very, very bad. "I love a good wager," He managed.

"A man of changing fortunes, like any good pirate. This should add some excitement to your limited mortal existence. I'll have the mermaids direct you to a water portal. I'll even widen it for you - temporarily, of course - and then we'll see if you can sail your ship through and back successfully."

"And if I do?"

"You win your life."

Hook raised his eyebrows. That went a bit better than he'd hoped. "Fair enough. When do we set out?"

"You can leave anytime," Triton said, with an entirely too benevolent smile. "Oh, but there's just one thing."

Hook gritted his teeth. "Yes?"

"You win your life as long as you remain on the land."

"And if I go on the sea?"

"Then the curse of the mermaids will take you," Triton said, waving his hand carelessly. "No matter where you are. You'll never see water again, outside of a cup or a cooking pot."

Hook swallowed hard. "It's a lifelong curse?"

"Be glad it ends with your miserable life," Triton said, smiling. "But I'm on your side, human. Perhaps with no sea to lure you to adventure, you'll find more interesting pursuits on the ground."

Hook's jaw tightened and he closed his eyes against the pain. Give up the sea? How could he give up the sea? It was in his blood. It was as much a part of him as the air he breathed. He felt a moment of pure panic, and thought wildly that perhaps if he broke into a run, he could take them by surprise. He didn't want to do this.

He took a deep breath. There was no sense in running. He was going to do this, he knew it from the moment the deal was offered. He'd have made a deal with the devil himself to get to Emma. Whatever it took. He didn't know what kind of a life he could have with her on land, even if he could get her to remember who he was to begin with.

The alternative was a life without Emma, and that was no life at all. This last year had proved it over and over, leaving him with an ache in his gut that no amount of rum could remove.

He turned his eyes back to Triton. "We have an accord."

Laughter played across the walls and echoed about the room again as the mer-folk laughed at the silly human. Triton had a chuckle himself, studying Hook with eyes full of ill-concealed mirth.

"One of my people will guide you to the portal and widen it for you," He said. "And remember, mortal...I'm counting on you to live a long and full life."

Hook gave him an uneasy nod before he found himself ushered out and back into the waters of the cove. He climbed back up the ladder to his ship, pulling himself onto the deck.

"Remember," The mermaid said, floating below him, "You'll have five days before the portal closes. We'll allow you to return to shore, but once you've made port, you must give up the water forever."

"Understood." He made his way to the wheel deck, releasing the strap that tied it off, and then hoisted his anchor and let the wind fill the sails.

He kept the mermaid's tail in sight as it flipped and spun in the water, but his thoughts were far away, in another realm.

He was going to find her. And the pirate in him couldn't help but wonder if he should just grab her and keep sailing. Just the two of them and Henry, flying across the seas, never tying themselves to land again. Going where the wind sent them and saying to hell with obligations and roots and responsibilities.

Even as he though it, he knew he could never do it. Not now. Not now that Emma had come into his life. Somehow, she had done the impossible. She'd made him into the man he'd always wanted to be, despite his darker inclinations.

His brother Liam had always expected he'd flesh out this way, and had told him so on more than one occasion. He'd always told himself that all the best there was of his family name had died with Liam, and here he was, determined to save the world.

Hook smiled. He supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised by his own behavior. He looked on in awe as the mermaid flipped her tail and the portal began to swirl, pulsing and widening as the sea churned around it. He took a deep breath, then rounded the ship right into the center.

_Time to save the world, Killian,_ he thought to himself. _Now that you've found a woman worth saving it for._


	5. Best Laid Plans

_**Set before Hook goes to visit Triton in The Memory Keeper...**_

* * *

"Everybody just calm down!" David's voice carried like a command, but it still took a few minutes before the voices around the table settled enough for him to continue.

"The beans are still months away from harvest. We've got plenty of time to hash this out in all it's entirety, but I think the sooner we start the planning process, the easier it'll be on us all."

"I don't see why we have to waste time talking," Grumpy said. "It's simple enough. You've got a task, and the dwarves will do it. We always get the job done." His fellow dwarves echoed him loudly, pumping their fists in the air and calling out affirmations. David put his hand up again, signalling for quiet.

"Grumpy, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but a team of dwarves showing up at Emma's door isn't going to work."

"It'll just freak her out," Neal pointed out. "Seven strange, short men with pickaxes would freak anybody out."

"And seeing her ex-boyfriend won't?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

Neal ran his hand through his hair. "Look, Henry's my son, and Emma's my -"

Regina raised both brows now. "Your what? Ex-girlfriend? The one who didn't want you to have anything to do with her or your son? How do you think she'll react to you ringing her doorbell?"

Snow gave Neal a sympathetic look. "She's right, Neal. Emma's bound to react badly to seeing you." She took a breath, looking around the table. "And I can't go - not with a baby on the way."

Regina looked over at David. "Shall we take a chance that she won't develop a crush on Daddy?"

"Eww." Grumpy made a face.

"Eww is right." Red made the same face. "I could go. Maybe I could talk to her."

Granny made a sound of disapproval. "Time doesn't run concurrently between here and there, you know. What if you arrive right in the middle of wolf's time?"

"We can't risk that," David agreed. "And I can't go. I'm not leaving my pregnant wife." He reached down, grasping Snow's hand. She smiled up at him.

"What about you, Blue?" Snow asked. "Can you go? Disguise yourself, maybe?"

Blue shook her head sadly. "No, I'm afraid not. Both Green and I are needed far too much here, especially with the witch starting to cause trouble. She could be dangerous."

Regina pushed her chair back from the table. "Well, I guess that leaves me. I was the best choice, to begin with."

Snow shook her head vehemently. "Regina, think about what you're saying. Are you going to be able to pretend to be somebody other than Henry's mother? To not treat him like he's your son? You're bound to slip, and then Emma will most assuredly pick up on it and see you as a threat."

Regina looked affronted. "What are you talking about. I can be quite charming." She slid her eyes over to David. "No pun intended."

"She's right," David said. "You're going to be mooning over Henry and Emma will get suspicious. It won't work." He mused on that for a minute. "What about Rumpelstiltskin? Could we ask him?"

"Right. Send the creepiest guy in the kingdom to her door." Neal rolled his eyes. "That'll go over well."

"I suppose I could go," Granny offered.

"A little old lady like you on the streets of a big city?" Grumpy said, incredulously.

"You think I can't handle myself?" Granny said, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I think you'll end up hurting someone," Grumpy said, throwing his hands up. "Or in jail for murder. You can't walk down main street with a crossbow over there, you know."

"The hell I can't!"

"Granny!

"And that's why we need diplomacy!"

Granny, Red and Regina were all talking over each other, so David pounded on the table in an effort to restore some order. Finally, everyone quieted down. David took a deep breath, shifting his gaze down to the end of the table.

"You've been awfully quiet down there, Hook. If you have anything to add, we'd like to hear it."

Hook had been leaning back on two legs in his chair, arms folded, face impassive, just watching the show in front of him play out. He now righted himself, unfolded his arms and shrugged.

"You've all said everything there is to be said. I have no pre-existing biases - at least not with this Emma - no magical issues that might threaten anyone, no homicidal tendencies, and I've all the good looks, cunning and trickery I need to make my way in an unfamiliar place and track down someone who may be entirely different than the person we _think_ we're looking for. It has to be me."

"And what's to stop you from staying there?" Neal asked, angrily. "Forgetting all about us and never reminding Emma of any of it?"

Hook's eyes were cold and his voice was hard. "I know you and I have no love lost between us, but I'll not deny you your son." He looked over at David and Snow. "And I'll not deny Emma her family."

"How can we trust you?" Granny said suspiciously.

"I could have left half of you in Neverland. For that matter, I could have sailed off as soon as we all got pulled back here and never laid eyes on any of you again. But there's more at stake here, and I'm a part of it now."

David's eyes slid sideways to Snow, and she bit her lip, nodding slightly.

"Hook's right," He said. "And I owe him my life. I think that earns him a bit of trust from me."

"And me," Snow agreed, nodding.

Regina rolled her eyes. "He _is_ right. He's better equipped than any of us to track her down over there. He's used to working without magic."

Blue looked down the table. "It should be Hook," She said, smiling a mysterious little smile. "He is exactly who should go."

David nodded. "It's decided then. We'll meet again this same time next month and start going over a plan."

Everyone started pushing chairs back and getting up from the table, talking and hugging and saying their goodnights. Hook lingered, making his way over to Snow.

"May I have a word?" His voice was low, but insistent.

A frown creased Snow's forehead. "Of course." He took her by the elbow, leading her a short distance away.

"About the plan..." He looked over at the others. "I -"

Snow took in a sharp breath. "You've found a way. You've found a way to Emma."

He was taken aback by her astute response. "Yes. At least, I believe so. I leave tomorrow."

Snow studied his face a moment. "Do I want to know how?"

He gave her a crooked grin, but she didn't miss the trepidation in his eyes. "Don't want to bore you with the details. Suffice it to say that there's a chance I may be dead instead of leaving. Which is why I need to let someone know I'm trying. If I'm not back in six days, you'll know I've failed."

"And then what?" Snow asked. "How do we rescue you?"

He sighed. "You don't. There's no rescue from this. But you'll need to send someone to get Emma, and that should be Neal."

Snow looked at him like he was crazy. "Didn't we just establish that it would be a bad idea?"

"Initially, it would be. But he's Henry's father. Her desire to let Henry have that relationship will lead to her letting him back into her life on some sort of basis, just like it did before. If he's smarter this time 'round, he may actually win her over."

He couldn't hide the flash of pain in his eyes as he said it, and Snow reached out, touching his shoulder.

"My money's on you, Hook. You find her. You bring her back to me."

He nodded. "I'll do everything in my power. You have my word."

She gave him a cheeky grin. "The word of a pirate?"

He smiled back. "The word of a man who wants your daughter back as badly as you do."

Snow's eyes slid over to Neal. "I know you do." She leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "Stay safe, Hook."

"You're not going to try to talk me out of it?" He asked.

"Would it make a difference?"

"No." He called over his shoulder, heading for the door.

Snow hugged herself, watching him go as David sidled up next to her. "What was that all about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

He gave her a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Because I want Emma to have her best chance," She said, putting an arm around her husband. "And I think...I think maybe he's it."


	6. Miracle

_**Set during The Memory Keeper - Just after Hook has had his world rocked by a gypsy pendant...**_

* * *

Hook carefully laid Emma down, shifting her from one side to another as he pulled the covers back, then stripping her down and replacing them over her. She was so tired, she barely stirred, mumbling something incoherent as her hand reached out, sliding along his arm before falling limply back down at her side.

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the rise and fall of her chest, and his hand reached out, settling gently on the softness of her belly, still flat and holding it's secret.

Could she be carrying his child?

That would explain her fatigue - not that she wasn't entitled to any after the pace they'd been setting, but it did seem extreme for her. And the witch seemed to take a serious interest in Emma, as well.

Hook's hand tightened into a fist. There was no way she was getting her twisted green hands on Emma. Or his child. She wasn't going to drain the life out of either of them.

A shudder went through him. No. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing. He was here and he would keep them safe. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath even as he acknowledged - with a certain despair - that there were some monsters you just couldn't fight. But he was smarter this time. Prepared. And Emma's family was around her now.

His heart began to slow, not pounding as frantically now.

Holy God.

He took a moment just to let it all sink in. He'd spent so long not worrying about the possibility of ever impregnating anyone, that it hadn't even occurred to him. There had been so many women - surely after all this time they numbered in the hundreds at the very least. A disjointed smattering of names and faces and body parts - some more memorable than others and very few worth a return visit.

Yet in all that tomcatting he'd been careful. The last thing he ever wanted was a bastard child of his out there somewhere, growing up without a father. He'd sought out a witch and paid for a spell long ago that protected him from any such eventuality. Once it took hold he would be unable to get anyone with child - unless he truly wanted to.

And now he sat, flabbergasted by the fact that he must've truly wanted to, with Emma.

If he looked at the situation without bias and from a dispassionate point of view, he certainly could have done worse. She'd make a superlative mother - he'd never seen a woman as fierce in her motherhood in all his life. She loved Henry with a depth that amazed him on a regular basis, never having had it's equal in his own childhood. And this baby would be born into a family that would surely cherish and protect it for all the days of its life. Of course, it went without saying that the child would be bloody gorgeous, with a mother as beautiful as Emma and his own rogue-ish good looks combined with hers.

So he must've recognized all that on some level, and wanted this. He just hadn't realized that he had, so he really hadn't given it much thought. Everything was too new with Emma. They were still just discovering each other, after all. How had a child come to figure into it when he hadn't even considered the notion?

_Well,_ he thought, with a raise of his brows,_ I'm bloody well considering it now._

And if he were honest with himself, he knew why he hadn't consciously allowed himself to think about it. It was because he honestly didn't think he'd ever be able to obtain something like this - a woman like Emma, and a child born of a woman like Emma. It was like some grand fairy tale, unreachable, especially to the likes of him.

But there she lay, sleeping peacefully, and his child, his _daughter_, possibly - maybe even probably - sleeping within her. The two greatest treasures of his life, under the warmth of his outstretched hand. He blinked hard, but it was useless. The tears welled up in his eyes and he took a deep, shuddering breath.

There was no hope for it. He was utterly, magnificently undone.

He leaned over, kissing her belly softly before he crawled into bed next to her, pulling her in and holding her tight. His thoughts went fleetingly to Milah, and the sadness was still there, but not as it once was. His life with Milah was far from a fairy tale. It seemed like they were always on the run, relishing their rootless existence. Nothing to tie them down or make them feel any sense of obligation. Nothing to indulge but their own whims in any way they saw fit.

He loved her with everything he'd had back then, but upon some painful self-reflection - most of it done in that bloody jungle while he watched Emma sleep - he realized that all he had back then wasn't much. He was shallow and self-absorbed and not particularly caring about the fact that he was. He'd had centuries to relive his mistakes, to rethink his choices, to examine his motives, and he never had. Not until this woman, this one remarkable woman told him she understood him. Not until she asked him to be more than he was, because she thought he had it in him to be that kind of man.

All that time on that God-forsaken island, watching her and her family, realizing just how badly he wanted her -and all of them - to see him as that man. And if he could be that man, he just might have a chance at it.

A chance at Happily Ever After. And that would include Emma and a family and a life with friends and more family and laughter and love. He never knew how very much he wanted it until he dared to think he might have a chance at it.

And he'd have never considered it even a faint possibility before Emma.

He kissed the back of her neck, relishing the feel and smell and heat of her in his arms. He'd been alone for so very, very long, and so had she for as long as she could remember. Two kindred souls, reaching out to each other through their loneliness and pain, finding solace in the way they each understood the fragility of life, of love, of finding someone who sees you for not just who you are, but who you want to be, and wants that for you just as badly.

Hook believed in magic. It was in the world all around him. He'd seen it with his own eyes, both the dark and the useful forms. But until recently, he'd never believed in miracles.

Now he was a part of one, and had assisted in the creation of one. It was more than a man like him could ever deserve, no matter how many lifetimes he lived. He closed his eyes, feeling the pull of sleep, his mouth curving into a smile at the thought of a little girl, cherub-faced, maybe with her father's eyes, with pigtails and frilly dresses and smiles, growing up to be as beautiful as her mother.

Bloody hell.

His eyes snapped open at the thought of baby girl Jones, gowned and grown and lovely, with an endless stream of inept, slobbering suitors stealing kisses and vying for her attention.

It was a long, long time before he slept.

* * *

_**Okay readers, now it's your turn. What should I write about? Give me a scenario you'd like to see and I'll give it my best. Smut, non-smut, CS or any other pairing, behind-the-scenes or around any of my other fics, I'd be happy to give it a try. Leave a comment!**_


	7. Caught in a Bad Bromance

_**This goes out to reader Yettoseeyoufail, who wanted a little bromance in her life. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Do you promise you guys won't get out of hand?" Snow asked again, for the third time. "The wedding is tomorrow and I won't have Emma's special day ruined by a groom with a hangover."

Hook raised a brow, looking at her with a comical expression. "D'you really think I can't handle my rum?"

"Relax," Neal added. "The wedding's not till sunset. That's plenty of time for Hook to sleep it off. He'll need his rest, anyway - he's gonna be up all night." Neal waggled his brows, giving Hook an elbow to the ribs.

"Really?" Snow glared at Neal.

"I'm joking! Sort of." Neal held up his hands apologetically.

"You just told the girl's mother that he's going to be going at her daughter all night." Graham pointed out.

"Enough!" Snow put her fingers to a spot between her eyes, rubbing. "Just...be reasonable. No drinking to delirium. No broken bones. No starting fights or falling in the ocean or anything too ridiculous. Just go have a nice, chummy drink and get him home at a decent hour."

Snow's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of her husband, who was clearly excited about a boy's night out.

"The dwarves are meeting us down at the tavern. Are we ready?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Are _you_?" Snow asked, looking around at the group apprehensively.

"Of course I am," He said, clapping Hook on the back. "I'm taking my future son-in-law out for his bachelor party, and I'm still young enough to kick his ass. What could possibly go wrong?"

###

David opened his eyes slowly. Very, very slowly. The first thing he was aware of was the floor, mainly because he seemed to have his face smashed into it. He moved his tongue about inside his mouth, but it felt as though someone had spread it over with glue. The taste was...well, it was indescribable, and not in a good way.

He groaned, rolling over. That was a mistake. The entire room shifted and whirled around him, causing his stomach to lurch to the point where he thought he was going to be ill. He took several deep, cleansing breaths and then managed to pull himself up to his knees.

"What the hell happened?" He groaned again, glancing around the room. He was at the tavern, that much he could glean. But he had no idea how long he'd been there. A slow sweep of his head from side-to-side showed something straight out of an apocalyptic nightmare. Dwarves were scattered all over the room, littering the floor, slumped over tables and - was that Sneezy? - half-naked and sleeping on the bar.

Graham was on his feet, but barely, staggering toward the water closet. Neal was face-down, not far from the door, with his arm outstretched as though he had been trying to make it through and dropped where he stood. There was no sign of Hook.

David managed to push himself the rest of the way up to his feet, holding his head gingerly. "What time is it?" He asked no one in particular.

"Early." The voice came from Grumpy, who was sitting slumped over at a table. He lifted his head and tried hard to focus his bleary eyes on David without a lot of success.

"Guys!" Came Graham's panicked voice as he staggered back into the room. "There's a chimera in the water closet!"

"Has anyone seen Hook?" David asked. Graham gave him a shrug, still clearly trying to get over relieving himself next to a chimera, and Grumpy shook his head, then laid it on the tabletop.

"That's a hell of a blackened eye you've got there," David remarked, looking at Graham. "Wake Neal up," He cradled his head in his hand. "We need to find Hook and get back to the castle before Snow comes after me and I get an arrow in my ass."

Graham managed, with great difficulty, to roll Neal over, semi-rousing him. Neal threw an arm across his eyes to shield them, mumbling "Not now, Tink."

"Neal." Graham shook him. "Neal, wake up."

Neal finally stretched, then looked around in surprise. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"It seemed like a good place to be for most of us," David replied dryly. "We need to find Hook."

Neal sat up. "Oh yeah. The wedding...thing. That's today, isn't it?" He ran a hand over his face, pressing against a tender spot on his lip. "Hey guys? Am I missing a tooth?"

He opened his mouth wide, and Graham peered down at him. "Oh my God! You are!"

"He's missing a tooth?" David staggered over.

"Holy shit!" Neal looked up at David. "Your face!"

"What about my face?" David asked, panicked. He stumbled over to the bar, rolling Sneezy off a silver serving platter, then tilting it up so he could see his reflection.

"What the HELL!" He swung around, bellowing. "I've got a tattoo! How did I get a tattoo?"

Graham leaned in, peering at it with confusion. "Is that... a kitten? And flowers?"

The tavern owner's voice reached them from the top of the stairs. "I believe you wanted a lion, clutching a snowdrop, but you let that sappy dwarf do it."

"His name is Dopey," Grumpy supplied.

"I HAVE A KITTEN TATTOOED ON MY FACE!" David roared.

"Yeah, well, I'm missing a tooth!" Neal said, with no less heat.

"Worst of all," Graham added, "We're missing a groom."

David put his elbows on the bar, cradling his tattooed face in his hands. "Snow is gonna _kill_ me."

###

They'd all finally gathered around a table, after a thorough search of the tavern and the street outside failed to yield a pirate.

"Okay," David said. "Let's piece this together. What's the last thing anyone remembers?"

"We all shared that bottle of rum that Grumpy brought," Neal offered, while rubbing his eyes. "The one with the weird aftertaste."

Grumpy gave him a dark look. "Yeah, we did that. And Hook was with us."

Neal nodded. "He was. Everything after that is sort of blurry." He looked over at the tavern keeper. "Any idea how I lost my tooth?"

The tavern owner shrugged. "Maybe you did it chasing the chimera?"

"So we were in the forest?" Graham asked. "How long?"

"A couple of hours. Long enough to find the chimera. You wanted to make a gift of him to the bride-to-be." The three men exchanged glances. Yeah, that would have gone over well.

"You might want to try Granny's place," The man offered. "She's right on the edge of the woods, and you took that path. Maybe your friend is sleeping it off there."

Half an hour later, Granny was glaring at the lot of them with open disapproval. "You showed up here, spaced out of your minds, screaming about how you were going to find a chimera and paint it white for Emma's wedding day. Then you got into a fistfight and I threw all of you out."

"A fistfight?" David looked confused.

"How do you think brainless over there lost his tooth? You buried your fist in his mouth."

Neal and David looked at each other in surprise. Then David glanced down at the back of his hand. It was bruised, with a deep gouge in the knuckle.

"Why were we fighting...exactly?" David asked Granny.

"Well, Graham wasn't fighting - he was talking about all of you being some kind of wolf pack and swore he could leap that fence over there. The fence won." She smirked. "And _he_ opened his smart mouth," Granny said, pointing at Neal. "He reminded Hook that he 'nailed Emma first' and you flipped him around and yelled 'Did you just say you _nailed_ my daughter?' and before I knew it, there was blood on the floor and Hook was standing there laughing his ass off."

"So Hook was definitely with us then," Graham observed. "Where did we go afterward, do you know?"

"Hook said something about having paint on board his ship. That's the last I saw of you. Idiots." She slammed the door in their faces.

"I can't believe you punched me in the face," Neal said, rubbing his jaw tenderly as they walked toward the docks.

"You're lucky you don't have a hook in your neck," David said with a glower. "How the hell did we get so drunk, anyway?"

"Uh...that might've kind-of been my fault... a little." Grumpy said, sheepishly. "I went to Regina for a strengthening spell and I added it to the rum."

David stopped in his tracks. "You _what_?"

"I thought it might add to the fun. Sort of kick things off with a bang." He shrugged, giving them an apologetic smile.

David stared at him in total disbelief. "I've got a kitten tattooed on my face! Neal is missing a tooth! And Graham here almost got his private parts gnawed off by a chimera! How is that in any way _fun_?"

"Sorry," Grumpy replied with a frown. "Yeesh."

They were making their way down the dock, almost to the Jolly Roger when Graham stopped short. "David! Check this out."

They all crowded around, and there, buried in the dock a good inch or more was a hook.

"Why in the hell would he leave his hook stuck in the dock like that?" Neal asked. "He must've really slammed it down."

David shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just get aboard the ship. If we're lucky, he's sleeping in the Captain's cabin."

They couldn't get so lucky. Hook wasn't in his cabin, or anywhere else on deck or below. And they were fresh out of clues.

"We're going to have to call in the big guns," David said. "It's time to get Regina down here."

Her coach pulled up forty-five minutes later, and the men met her on the dock.

"What took you so long?" David complained. "I sent that kid to the castle half an hour ago."

"I had to pick out something to wear," She said, looking perturbed. As she stepped down out of the carriage, David turned and she got the full view of his face.

"Oh my _God_! Is that... a kitten?" She laughed.

"Clutching a bouquet of flowers," Neal added. "I actually kinda like it. It suits him."

David's hand curled into a fist again, but he managed to restrain himself. Barely. "We have a problem."

"So I gathered," Regina said, taking them in. "Where's Hook?"

"That's the problem."

"Well, I can't help you there. Not in time, anyway. It'll take me a few hours to come up with a seeking spell." She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Aren't you a sad sight?" She shook her head, unable to keep the smirk off her face. "And it's nothing compared to what Snow and Emma will do to you."

She reached inside the beaded reticule that perfectly completed her dress and overcoat ensemble, and pulled out a small hand mirror.

"Snow? Snow, are you there?"

"I'm here!" Snow's voice came from the mirror as David stood behind Regina, gesturing and shaking his head wildly in a total panic. Graham's eyes widened and he backed up on the dock, looking like he might break into a run.

Neal put his hands on his face, then walked over to bend and retrieve the hook stuck in the dock. He had to pull for a while to dislodge it.

"Where are they?" Snow's voice rang out. "Are they okay?"

Regina glanced around. "That's a relative term."

"Are they nearby?"

"Just a few minutes away, as the crow flies." Regina smiled. "I'm sure they're dying to regale you with - " Her exposition ended abruptly with a whump as Neal slammed into her from behind. He grabbed the mirror out of Regina's hands.

"Hey!" She protested, as Neal shushed her.

"Snow! Hey! Listen, everything's great and we'll be home in just a little bit. We decided we all wanted to have breakfast first."

"I don't understand.." Snow said, squinting as she peered into her end of the mirror. "Why are you covering your mouth?"

"Still chewing my food," He said apologetically.

"Can I talk to my husband, please?" Snow's patience was clearly wearing thin.

"He's uh...he's having a heart-to-heart with the groom. You know. Male bonding. Gotta go, Snow."

He grabbed Regina's bag off her arm, shoving the mirror back down inside it.

"What was that all about?" She asked crankily.

"I know where Hook is."

David stepped forward. "You know where he is? Where?"

Neal looked straight up, pointing at the Crow's Nest. "He had to have thrown his hook from pretty far away for it to have embedded this hard in the dock. We must've dragged him up there."

David's eyes widened as he stared up at the mast. "Holy shit. Let's get him down!"

They found him nude and semi-conscious, tied to the mast pole. To say Hook was out-of-sorts would be an understatement.

"Bloody hell," He cursed hoarsely. "I've been shouting all bloody morning. Where've you all been? And how did I get up here?" He glared up at David, then blinked his eyes in confusion. "Is that...a kitten, mate?"

David's face was stone. "Let's get him down."

They wrapped him in a blanket, creating a sort of sling out of the ropes and lowering him carefully to the deck. As they wrestled him into his clothing, Regina leaned against the railing, arms crossed, shaking her head and unable to stop laughing.

"This has been the _best_ morning," She said. "Really. I haven't had this much entertainment in a long, long time."

David walked over to her, trying to keep his voice civil as her eyes locked on his face and filled with mirthful tears.

"Regina, we need your help. Can you fix this?" He gestured around at the group. "Fix us?"

"Oh, I don't know," She said. "I rather like your new look. And with Toothless and Shiner in the mix, it should make for quite the colorful wedding day."

"Regina." David's eyes were full of entreaty. "I'm begging you. Please."

She let out an inelegant snort. "Oh, all right." She waved her hand, passing it in an arc across the three of them. Their faces glowed a moment, and then it faded.

"Did it work?" David asked, rubbing his face.

"Wait. You didn't want me to leave the flowers, at least?" Regina deadpanned. She burst out laughing at David's look of pure panic. "I'm _joking_. You're all good as new. Not even a trace of a hangover."

David swung her up in his arms, kissing her cheek soundly. "Regina, I owe you!"

"I did it for Emma. After all she's been through, she deserves a decent wedding day. Now let me clear the cobwebs out of her groom's head." She knelt down, touching Hook's forehead briefly. He blinked his eyes, then levered himself up to his feet.

"Well now, that's better." He looked over at the other men, smiling. "Who's ready for another round?"

"I'd better get back," Regina said, as they walked her down the gangplank toward her waiting coach. "Do you want a ride?"

"No, I think a walk in the clear air will help," David said, holding the door for her. "We'll be up in a few minutes. Thanks again, Regina." He shut the door, and the coach took off.

"Are we sure we don't want one last drink?" Hook asked, producing his flask. "It is my wedding day, you know."

"I think Emma will have enough surprises without us making any more for her," David said, putting an arm around Hook's shoulders and leading up him up the road to the castle.

"What Emma doesn't know won't hurt her, mate," Hook said amiably. "Last night was our secret. Right, gents?"

The men called out their affirmations, and Hook smiled at David. "There. You see? No surprises."

David's eyebrows went up. "We shaved her name into your chest hair."

Hook looked down, pulling his shirt apart with extreme dismay.

"Aw! Bloody hell!"


	8. Intertwined

**_This one goes out to reader natalie of turner manor, who asked about Finn... (for those of you who've not yet read "The Memory Keeper's Daughter", this is also a prequel to what will eventually be Finn's story._**

* * *

"So when are you going to tell me where we're going?" Emma said, standing next to her husband at the wheel.

"You'll not get it out of me," Hook smiled down at her. "Though you're welcome to use your wiles and try."

"We've been at sea for days. Whatever this place is, it had better be amazing."

He put an arm around her, pulling her in. "Patience, love. It's worth the wait, I promise."

He pulled the wheel to starboard, and they rounded a large, rocky cliff.

"Wait for it..." Suddenly the channel opened up and in front of them was a frozen fjord, covered in ice unlike anything Emma had ever seen before. It was gleaming, crystalline blue instead of white, and within the high walls of the mountainside was a castle, chiseled into glistening white marble, reflecting the blue below.

"It's breathtaking!" Emma said, glancing around with her mouth open. "Wow." She turned to look at her husband. "And you've been here before?"

"Once, on a previous voyage. I was with my brother then." He leaned back, taking a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air. "We were sent as emissaries, to deliver a trade agreement between kingdoms. I've never forgotten the beauty of the place, though I'd never make it a home - it's bloody cold up here if you haven't noticed."

"Are we sailing into the palace harbor?" Emma asked, squinting in the dazzling sunlight reflecting off the ice.

"Well, you _are_ a princess," He reminded her. "It wouldn't do not to pay the King a courtesy visit. Your parents sent word ahead that you were coming and he's extended his hospitality if we'd like to stay at the palace."

She leaned into him. "Hmmmm. What do you want to do?"

"I say we pay our respects to King Markus, and then we walk through the cobbled streets of the picturesque village below, sample the delicious food and excellent grog at the market, and then we make our way over there." He pointed across the channel to an ivy covered stone cottage, sitting on top of a low, rocky cliff overlooking the gorge. "The proprietor makes the best bread you've ever tasted, the beds are soft, and there's a lovely view of the sea."

"You had me with the food. Let's go."

An hour later, they were escorted into the castle only to learn that King Markus had been called away on an urgent domestic issue. He'd left orders that they were to be welcomed as guests, but they declined, choosing to stay at the cottage instead. Emma let his advisor know where she could be found, and offered to return again for a visit before she left to go home.

They strolled down through the marketplace, buying various gifts for family and friends, including a new cloak for David, a bejeweled bird carved from a walrus tusk for Snow, a beautifully illustrated book for Henry, and what had to be the biggest stuffed polar bear Emma had ever seen for Meriel.

"Good God. This thing is bigger than I am!" She said as Hook paid the vendor for it. "You're not planning on carrying that around, are you?"

'Course not. I'll have them deliver it to the ship before we leave." He stroked the soft, white fur with the back of his hand. "Meriel will love it." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "And I purchased an extra bearskin for our room at home."

"We might have to take with us now," Emma said, arching a brow. "Does our room have a fireplace?"

"Look around you love," He said, gesturing toward the ice. "Every room has a fireplace around here." He tossed the vendor an extra coin. "See that the skin is delivered to the inn on the cliffs, if you please," He said to the man. "We'd like it there by nightfall."

He gave Emma a wicked smile and she almost laughed. "C'mon," She said, looping her arm through his. "I'm starving. Let's find some dinner."

They found a lovely cafe with a roaring firepit in the center and the smell of the venison they had roasting over it was enough to pull them in from the street. Hook helped Emma remove her new fur-lined cloak and settled her into the chair, ordering them both cups of mulled wine to warm them.

"Wait - " Emma said, stopping the serving maid. "I'd rather have water, if you don't mind." She smiled at Hook. "Honestly, after all that walking, I'm getting good and tired. If I drink wine now, you might as well have that rug delivered to the ship when we leave."

"Fair enough," He said. "Let's feed you well and conserve your strength."

The maid returned with two large helpings of delicious venison stew, served in hollowed-out loaves of bread, followed by a baked berry cobbler that had Emma asking for seconds. By the time they'd finished their meal and opened the door to go back out to the street, it had started snowing, and hard.

Hook reached down to pull Emma's hood up on her cloak just as a bluebird swooped in and started to circle his head.

"Post time," He smiled, reaching his hook out for the bird to perch on. Emma reached up, unfastening the letter that was wrapped around the bird's leg, giving him a stroke on his feathers before he flew away.

"And how are things at home?" Hook asked, guiding her with his arm about her since she was trying to read as she walked.

"Meriel is running everywhere and it's making my father crazy," Emma said with a smile. "He says she's an instigator, because Leo goes wherever she goes."

"That's our girl," Hook said with a chuckle. "Always up for an adventure. Perhaps we should assign her a personal guard."

Emma looked up from the paper. "Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind." She looked back down, reading again. "She's eating mashed peas now and still hates turnips."

"She gets that from her father." Hook made a face. "Vile things. No purpose to them, really."

Emma rolled her eyes, continuing. "What? Henry has a girlfriend! Her name is Emeline, and he met her at the market. That's all the information they gave." She looked up at Hook. "That's it. I have no idea who this girl is."

"He's old enough now to be noticing girls, love. He has been for a while."

"Don't remind me." Emma said, darkly.

"If it's any comfort to you, the poor boy has little hope of finding romance. Not with you and Regina breathing fire over his shoulder. It's probably a good thing we got away for a little while - it'll give him some room to grow."

He pulled her in closer as they reached the house at the cliffs, shaking the snow out of their hair and clothing and accepting a bottle of wine and a loaf of warm sweet bread with nuts and raisins from the owner as she showed them to their room.

"Oh, Killian," Emma said softly, as the door closed behind them. "You've really outdone yourself."

The back wall of the room was floor to ceiling windows, looking out over the fjord and the sea. A roaring fire was set in the hearth on the wall to the left, and a large sleigh bed took up the wall to the right, along with a doorway to a watercloset that featured a claw-footed tub big enough to hold the both of them. Leaning against the bed was their new bearskin rug.

"Shall we have a bath first, love?" Hook asked huskily. "It'll warm us up."

"It'll take hours to heat the water and fill that thing," Emma observed. Hook walked over to a large lever set into the floor and wrapped his hand around it. "Stand back," He cautioned, and then he pulled. The drain in the tub suddenly bubbled, spewing out steaming water that swirled until the tub was three-quarters full. Hook pushed the lever back, stopping the flow.

"This whole area is volcanic, and there are springs all through the caves in the cliffs below." He walked back over to Emma, pulling her gently into his arms. "We'll have to wait a while for the water to cool enough that we don't get cooked," He observed. "Perhaps we could pass the time in a way that would really make a bath necessary." He leaned in, rubbing noses with his wife.

"Gads!" He exclaimed. "Your nose is like ice, love." He picked up her hands, chafing them. "Let's warm you up." He walked over to the table near the fire and poured them each a glass of wine, carrying hers over to her. "Now, you drink up and I'll spread the rug."

He made short work of getting the soft, fluffy bearskin situated, then he removed his coat, rubbing his hands and warming them in front of the fire. He turned back to Emma, who had removed her cloak, but still held her untouched glass of wine.

"Finish your wine, love. We can't have you spilling it on a white rug."

She smiled at him. "I can't."

"Is it bad?" He walked over to the table, picking the bottle up and examining it.

"Killian. It's fine. But I won't drink it."

He walked back over to her, raising a brow. "It's not like you to turn down wine, love. Not since - " He stopped dead in his tracks, and his jaw dropped so comically, Emma laughed.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." She said with a smirk.

"We're having another baby?" He asked, in hopeful disbelief.

"Looks that way." She set her wine glass on the table, then took his hand. "You okay?"

"_Okay_? 'Course I'm okay. I'm bloody fantastic! This is wonderful news, love!" He picked her up, swinging her around. "Can you tell what it is?"

"I've got a hunch but I'm not entirely sure yet. Does it matter?"

"Not one bit. Though it would only be what I deserve to have two beautiful little girls to defend." He pulled Emma in, kissing her lingeringly. "A baby." He said, with satisfaction oozing out of him.

"Yes. You impregnated me again, you virile pirate." Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly. It's almost pre-historic, the gratification men get out of knocking up their woman."

"_My_ woman," He said, already tugging and pulling at her clothes as he maneuvered her over toward the bearskin. "I've always liked the sound of that immensely."

He laid her down and let his hand follow every flicker of where the firelight played, stroking her gently and kissing her with smoldering restraint until she couldn't bear it anymore, pulling him against her and begging him for more. He finally slid deeply into her, moving carefully, as though he were afraid somehow that she might break. Emma wasn't having any of that, moving with him, her hands running all over him as her legs tightened around him. He rocked them both into a long, shuddering climax that left them sinking down into the fur beneath them, warm and utterly spent.

Eventually, they made their way to the tub, where they washed each other carefully, and Emma laughed as she made designs in his chest hair with her soapy hands. He pulled her out of the tub soaking wet and kicking as he carried her back to the bearskin, toweling her off with long, caressing strokes that led to another extended sesson of lovemaking, this time with Emma on top, hair tangled and bathed in the fireglow. Hook offered to tame it for her afterward, and Emma fell asleep in his arms as he brushed her hair before the fire.

She came awake a little as he put her into the bed, then slid in next to her.

"Wha - what _is_ that?" She asked groggily, staring at the colors dancing across the walls.

"The northern lights," He answered. "Legend holds that they light the sky every time magic touches the land."

"That's nice," She said, yawning.

"I certainly consider my performance tonight to be magical," He postulated, rubbing his beard.

"You are _such_ a pirate," She said, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Yes, love. And you're my woman." He smiled, rolling on his side. He slid his hand across and laid it on her belly. "And that's my baby."

###

"Are you all right to walk, love? I can hire a carriage to take us, if you'd like."

It was morning, and after an excellent breakfast of eggs, cheese and the owner's delicious bread, they decided to make one more trip through the market, pay their respects at the castle and be on their way before evening.

"Actually, I'd love to walk," Emma said. "Can we walk along the cliffs?"

"It's still quite early," Hook replied. "It'll be chilly."

"I have new cloak." She pulled it around her. "And I have a personal warming device, anyway. Remember how it was with Meriel? I don't think I wore a coat or a cloak all winter."

"The view alone should make it worth any frost upon our noses," He said with a smile. "You can keep me warm, love."

They set off down the path that led away from the village, out to where the cliffs were lower and the land gave way to rocky stretches of beach. It was wild and rugged and so very different from the forested shores of their kingdom or the sandy beaches Hook had taken them to before.

Emma carefully picked her way over the rocks to a flatter section that led closer to the water's edge, mindful of the wetness on the ground because there were patches of ice here and there. She'd just stepped over a larger, pointed rock when she saw it.

"Oh my God," She said, crouching down. "Is that...blood?"

Hook peered over her shoulder. "It certainly looks like it," He said. "And there, as well." He pointed to another splash on the rocks a little further down. It was clearly a path of blood - a lot of blood, and it looked relatively fresh. They followed it back around a rocky ledge that jutted out of the cliff, but it stopped right in front of a huge bush growing out of the sand. The bush was being overtaken by a vine growing out of the rock, to the point where it was bowed over, forming an archway that nearly touched the ground.

"Someone must've been hunting, or perhaps a predator. The animal must've tried to find shelter in the bush, and didn't make it." Hook looked around, but there was no sign of whatever it was. Still, he didn't want to take any chances. There were caves nearby and a wounded animal could be a dangerous thing.

"We should go, love," He said. We need to get over to the castle, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so," Emma agreed. "I'm ready to get home. Only this time, you have to show me how to navigate. You promised, remember?"

"You'll learn by compass, first, before I move on to the sextant," Hook said, reaching into the pocket of his waistcoat. "And I happen to have just the compass for your lessons." He smiled, dangling it from his fingertips. He bent over, putting his face close to Emma's belly.

"You hear that, little one? This is what I used to ensnare your mother." He straightened up again. "Well, this and my stunning good looks."

Emma gave him a smirk. "I think I know how to use a compass," She said. "And besides, you - "

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by the sight of a woman, running frantically up the beach toward them, a baby in her arms.

"Help us! Oh, please my lady - help us!" The woman was dressed well, but obviously a servant, possibly to someone wealthy. She was young, and she drew closer, it was clear that the baby was newly born, still trailing an umbilical cord and showing traces of blood on it's skin.

"Are you all right?" Emma called out, "Did you just give birth? You need to lie down!" She reached for the woman, but the woman, who was clearly in shock, had a different agenda.

"My lady," She said. "The babe 'twas hers." She glanced around. "Where? Where is she?" The woman turned frantic eyes to Hook. "Where is Sir Tristan?"

"We've seen no one," Hook said. "Here, lets get you somewhere safe. It's too cold out here for the babe."

That brought the woman's focus back on the child. "The babe," She said, clearly terrified. "He'll come for her."

"Who?" Emma said. "Who's coming for the baby?" The woman let out a shriek at the sound of hoofbeats approaching from the road. The baby began to cry.

"King Markus. He'll come for her - we mustn't let him!" She reached out with one hand, grabbing Hook by the sleeve and jerking his arm. "Please! He cannot have her!"

Emma put an arm around the woman, prying her fingers off of Hook. "Let's get someplace warm and we can talk about this, okay? We need to get the baby out of the cold."

The woman was near-hysterical now. "The babe!" She cried again, as the horses grew louder and the shouts of men could be heard above the sound of hooves. Suddenly, she shoved the baby at Emma, hard. "Take her! Take the babe! You must! Claim her as your own!"

"What?" Emma gently, but firmly tried to push the baby back into the woman's arms. "You hold the baby, and let's get someplace inside, all right?"

"There's no time! No time!" The woman whirled, pulling the baby who was perched precariously between Emma's arms and her own. The baby flew from her hands with a shrill sound and Emma cried out in shock as the tiny body slid right into the opening between the bush and the vine.

And then disappeared.

All three of them stared at the opening in total shock, then Hook sprang forward, running his hand along the branches of the bush.

"Enchanted wood," He said, almost to himself. "Something magical made this bush."

"What happened to the baby?" Emma asked, coming up behind him. She started to push her hand through the opening in the bush, but Hook pulled her back.

"Careful love - much like the wardrobe that brought you to Storybrooke, this is a portal. The child could be anywhere, and if you're not careful, you'll be next."

Emma stepped back cautiously. "But we can't leave her alone out there - wherever she is. She could be hurt."

Hook didn't like it either, but there was nothing to be done. "There's no guarantee that you'll end up where she is, love."

"The compass!" Emma said. "Could it guide us to her?"

"I don't know. Perhaps. But you're carrying a child of your own, love. I don't know what it would do to the baby, traveling through a portal. You won't even risk a glass of wine. Can you live with yourself risking this?" He asked, gently.

"We could give it to _her,_" Emma said. She turned to gesture at the woman and realized a split-second later that the woman was gone.

Emma spun about. "Where did she go? She was here and now she's gone!"

Hook shaded his eyes, looking down the beach in both directions. "Well, she can't have gone far. We should find her - the woman needs help."

"Maybe if we give her the compass she can calm down a little - the baby's already away somewhere."

Emma squatted down, picking up the compass from where Hook had dropped it when the woman grabbed his arm. She dusted it off, giving it a shake to remove the rest of the sand, and then stood slowly, watching the needle. She lifted it up for closer inspection, and a frown creased her forehead.

Hook was just about to ask her what was wrong when the king's soldiers finally reached them. King Markus himself was leading the group, and he swung down off his horse, jumping down from the road onto the rocks and making his way to them hastily.

"You there!" He shouted. "Have you seen a serving woman?"

Hook gave Emma a look of uneasiness, and she mirrored it as well.

"You must be King Markus," She said carefully. "I'm Princess Emma - we were just getting ready to visit the castle again after a morning walk on the beach."

The King looked impatiently up and down the coastline, then finally decided to remember his manners when there was clearly no one else in sight.

"Forgive me, Princess Emma, for not being at the castle to receive you. I've had an urgent matter that has taken my attention." He looked at Hook suspiciously.

"My husband," Emma said, by way of introduction. "Sir Killian."

Hook's eyebrows went up, but he wisely said nothing, merely giving a deferential nod and a half-bow. "Your majesty."

"Sir Killian." The King nodded back. "I'm looking for an escaped...person. She may have had a child with her. The woman is a threat and the child may be in danger. We had word that she was along this stretch of the coast. Have you seen anyone?"

"It's just us here," Emma said, truthfully. _As long as you don't count the disappearing woman and the magical, portal-hopping baby._

King Markus looked seriously angry. "Very well." He gave his men a signal. "I'm afraid I won't be returning to the castle today, Princess. You are still welcome to enjoy every hospitality there."

"Thank you, but we need to be leaving for home today. I'm glad we got to meet, even if it was just briefly." She gestured around her. "Your kingdom is beautiful."

He forced a smile. "It is. And it's going to stay that way." He glanced over at Hook again. "I wish you both a safe journey."

"Thank you," Emma said to his back, as he was already striding very determinedly to his horse. He mounted up, and with a snap of the reigns, the group took off, thundering on down the road.

"Well," Hook said, rubbing his ear and clearly perplexed. "That was...odd."

"Why did he want the baby, do you think?" Emma asked, a frown knitting her brow.

"Maybe it was his?" Hook offered.

"No. Then he would have said someone took his child. He never claimed the baby." She motioned for Hook to come closer. "And check this out." She held the compass up in front of his face.

"What? It's not moving." Hook said.

"I know. Watch." She put the compass in front of her at chest level. The needle still didn't move. She lowered it slowly, and it remained still.

Until she got to her belly. Then the needle spun suddenly, pointing directly at the portal. Then she moved the compass back up, and the needle went still once more.

Hook took it from her. "Let me see that." He performed the same exercise, lifting and lowering the compass, but the needle didn't budge at all when he did it. He stepped in, lifting and then lowering it in front of Emma, and when he reached her belly, the needles spun again, clearly pointing at the portal in the bush.

"I'll be damned. What's the bloody thing trying to tell us? We need to go through the portal? That the baby is part of your destiny?"

Emma had put her hand low on her belly while he mused, and she had her eyes closed now, concentrating. A warm, purple light glowed softly beneath her fingertips a moment, then faded out.

"Not me, Killian. Him." She said it with a bit of reluctance.

Hook looked at her, startled. "_Him_?"

"Yeah. It's a boy," She said. "And whoever that baby was, the compass thinks she's part of his destiny."

Hook tucked the compass back in his pocket. "My boy makes his own destiny," He said firmly. "Let's get out of here. My son needs to be with his sister."

Emma stood a moment, touching the vine where it tangled into the bush. "Hold on. What's this?" She reached into the leaves a little further, and her hand pulled back a heavy golden ring, twined into the vine. It had a pattern of leaves inlaid on it, circling the band. "Do you have your knife?" She asked, holding out her hand to her husband.

Hook placed his dagger in her palm and she used it to cut through part of the vine, releasing the ring. She handed the dagger back.

"Guess we've got a souvenir," She said, putting the ring in the pocket of her cloak as they turned and headed up to the road.

"We can stop at the market and buy more if you'd like," Hook offered. "Perhaps I should buy a sword. A really big one. After all, you just made me a knight."

"You_ are_ a knight," She said, smugly. "I made David sign a decree and everything."

"What?" Hook was flabbergasted. "When?"

"Three months ago. I was saving it for your birthday. I even made him promise to skip the whole 'swearing of fealty' thing."

"_Sir_ Killian," He said, rolling it around on his tongue. "It has a lovely ring, but I'm not sure I appreciate you legitimizing me this way," He complained. "I have a reputation to consider, after all."

"I know," She said, taking his hand as he helped her up onto the road. "I promise, soon enough everyone will know that you're still a virile pirate."

He smiled, reaching out to stroke her belly. "Let's go home, love."

Emma laid her head against his shoulder as they headed back toward the dock.

Neither one of them had noticed the drops of blood, dripping slowly from the cut vine, sinking into the sand.


	9. Lullaby

_*thump*_

"What was that?" Emma's voice was muffled in the pillow, and she didn't open her eyes.

_*thump*slide*thump*_

"There it goes again," She groaned, giving Hook a push. "It's your turn."

"Uuugh. Have a heart, love," He groaned. "I just got to sleep."

"So did I," Came the muffled reply. "It's your turn." She still didn't open her eyes.

Hook ran a hand through his hair, sitting up.

"Can't go, love. I'm naked."

"Me, too. Not an excuse."

He sighed, reaching for his breeches and sliding them on. Then he padded over to the door, and down the hall to the nursery. The moonlight from the open window fell across Meriel as she lay sound asleep, with one hand stretched across the bed. Hook walked over, pulling the covers up around her. He attempted to pull her arm back in and fold it over her chest, but she wouldn't let him budge it, even in her sleep. He didn't want to risk waking her, so he smoothed her hair and left her as she was.

He yawned, running his hand through his hair again, and turned to the crib.

"Oh, bloody hell."

He glanced around the room, then finally lit a candle to shed a little more light on the situation. Once again, his son had broken out of his crib and decided to go on an adventure.

In the middle of the night.

"Finn!" He whispered, walking around the room slowly, peeking under tables and behind chairs and toys. "Finn!"

He heard a gurgling sound from somewhere in the vicinity of a giant, stuffed polar bear and a closer inspection showed five chubby little toes peeking out from behind it, where it rested against the wall.

"There you are." Hook knelt down, giving the toes a tickle, laughing in spite of his fatigue. "Come on, Finn." His hand followed the toes to a leg, then managed to give it a tug and produce an adorable cherub with a mop of unruly dark hair. He was sporting a mouthful of drool that was still missing a few teeth. Finn grabbed his father's hair, using it to pull himself to his feet, and then he was off.

"Damn!" The boy was fast. Either that, or his father was slowing down. Hook was reasonably sure it was a bit of both. He levered himself back up, and took off after his son, who was racing around the room, giving off a high-pitched squeal.

"Shhh! Finn!" He cautioned in a loud whisper. "Your sister is sleeping!"

He finally caught up with his son just as he was trying to climb the door.

"Gout!" Finn shouted, gleefully. "Gout!"

Hook reached down, swinging him up into his arms.

"No, you can't go out. It's bedtime." He gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "Come on, lad. It's back to jail with you."

He walked back over to the crib, pried Finn's fingers out of his hair, and attempted to lay him back down. Unfortunately, once Finn's fingers came off his Papa's head, they anchored themselves in his chest hair and refused to let go.

"Ow! Finn!" He tried again to lay him down, but Finn was holding himself aloft now, giggling madly at the look of pain on his Papa's face.

Hook swung him back up into his arms. "Come on, you. I'm good and awake now anyway."

He pulled the door open, shushing Finn as he babbled, until he reached the bedroom door and stepped back inside. Emma raised her head off the pillow.

"Really? You're not bringing him into bed _again_."

"He'll only keep escaping. I think we may have to resort to manacles and a long chain staked to the wall." He placed his son carefully on the bed and reached for his shirt, slung over the back of a chair. "Watch him a moment, will you, love?"

"Muh!"

Finn made his way across the bed to his mother, who held out an arm, ready to pull him in. He bypassed her, climbed right over her and went right over the side of the bed before Emma could turn and catch him.

"Finn!" She flipped over, looking over the side, but Finn was already pulling himself up, courtesy of a nearby chair and running pell-mell toward the open doors to the balcony.

"He's headed for the balcony!" She said, scrambling to get out of the covers.

"I've got him, love. Go back to sleep." Hook made it across the room just as Finn made it to the doors, scooping the child up and throwing him in the air, much to Finn's shrieking delight.

"The kid is wide awake!" Emma complained.

"I know, and his father is too. I'll just take him for a bit of a walk." He put a finger to Finn's lips, shushing him again as they stepped out into the hallway and he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Come along, lad. It's a warm night. Let's take a stroll."

He moved Finn up to his shoulders, making his way through the main hall and out into the courtyard. It was a quintessential beautiful summer evening, and Hook found himself surprisingly more awake once they got out into the air.

"You know, mate," He said to the boy who was presently drooling onto the top of his head, "In my younger days, I'd still be up this time of night, sharing a pint with my crew."

Finn made a squealing sound that Hook decided to take as an endorsement. "Yes, those were quite the days. Of course now," He gave Finn a good bounce, "Now I've got your mother and you to keep me up till all hours of the night. Your sister's the only one with a thought to my need for rest. She sleeps like a stone, but not you, my lad. Oh, no, not you. You were born restless." He said it more as a point of pride than a complaint.

He walked on through the quiet market, not yet stirring with pre-dawn arrivals and setting up. Finn occasionally called out in his exuberant baby gibberish, pointing here and there, and Hook indulged him.

"That? That's a rabbit, Finn. We eat them. But don't tell your sister that. And over there - well, that's an oxcart someone's left beside the road, waiting for a shipment to market, no doubt. I'll agree, it looks like a fine place to play, but I can't trust you not to run off with it, now can I?"

Finally, they made it to the docks, and Finn started bouncing happily up and down, nearly unseating himself. Hook reached up, pulling him down into his arms. "Easy, there, lad. You very nearly went for a swim." Finn pointed out at the water, his hand reaching out as if he wanted to touch it.

"Sea!"

"That's right, Finn. And it surprised me not at all that it was your first word." He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, you. Let's see what there is too see from the deck." He headed up the gangplank, with Finn squealing in delight, pointing up at the billowing sails.

Once they were aboard, Hook pulled up the plank, setting Finn down and letting him run, trying his best to stay a few paces behind. That lasted for less than a minute before Finn started trying to climb the ropes up into the riggings and Hook had to pull him down.

"Apologies, mate, but your mother will have me sleeping in the nursery with you for a month if she'd caught me letting you climb. Give it another year or two, will you?" Hook flipped him around, and Finn threw his arms around his father's neck, grasping his hair with a chubby hand even as he let out a giant yawn.

"Oh, ho! You're tiring, are you? Well, it just so happens I have the best nursemaid in the world at my disposal." He walked up to the bow, lowering himself onto the deck with his back against the rail and settled Finn against his chest. "The Jolly Roger and the sea below her have rocked me to sleep on many a fine night," He said, smoothing Finn's hair back and rubbing his back soothingly. "And on many a not-so-fine night, as well." He raised his brows, remembering.

"Word of advice, Finn, my lad - a rocking ship is no place to be when you're full of rum and questionable food." He dropped another kiss on his son's head, chuckling to himself. "There. My first piece of fatherly advice. I promise, I'll think of more."

Finn squirmed a bit, pulling himself in tighter to his father's chest, and laid his head down on his Papa's shoulder, sucking on his fist.

Hook stroked his back contentedly, letting the motion of the sea lull them both. He felt Finn give a tiny shudder, then he went utterly limp. He managed to carefully shimmy his shirt out from between them, lifting it up and over his son, adjusting it so that Finn's head poked through the opening, but the rest of him was covered as he lay against his father's chest.

"There now. That's cozier for us both, don't you think?" He craned his head a bit to glance down at his son, who was now sound asleep. Hook gave a brief thought to getting up and heading into the cabin, but just now, he really didn't want to move.

He closed his eyes, feeling the deck rising and lowering beneath him, listening to the waves as they slapped at the sides of the ship and the rippling of the sails as they moved with the night breeze. He felt his son's breath against his neck.

And in that moment, he believed in magic with all his heart.


	10. The Wind In The Sails

_**Just a quick refresher from the other story, so you don't get lost:**_

_**Leo and William - David and Snow's sons. Leo is almost a year older than Meriel (three years older than Finn) and William is Finn's age.**_

_**Lorelei - Neal and Tink's daughter. She's a year older than Finn.**_

_**Rom - Red and Graham's son, aged about ten here.**_

* * *

"Eleven o'clock, Finn. Repeat that back to me, so I know you heard me."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Eleven o'clock. I heard you."

"Don't get smart with me, my lad. I can put a halt to your whole evening." Hook looked sternly down at his boy, trying his best not to sound like an overbearing father. He was failing. He turned his son around, and pointed up at the mast.

"Now, when you pull out of the dock, don't go unfurling the sails right off - you don't need to be barreling out of here. Slow and easy until you're free of the shipping lane. Are we clear on that?"

Finn didn't answer. Hook brought his gaze down only to find his son watching a local merchant's daughter's behind as it sashayed down the dock.

"Finn!"

"What?" He answered, not shifting his eyes from his target.

Hook folded his arms. "Gads, was I this bad at your age?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "From what everyone tells me, you were this bad until Mother."

"Look lad, I realize you're feeling quite the man - it is your sixteenth birthday, after all - and I'm willing to step back and let you take your first voyage on the Jolly without me, but if you and your friends leave so much as a scratch on that hull..."

"I know," Finn sighed. "I'll be scrubbing floors at the castle for a month."

"Or more!"

"Or more. Understood."

Hook clapped him on the shoulder. "I believe I see your uncles now. Keep an eye out for Rom, will you? He's determined to sneak out with you, and his mother will tear my hide off if he disappears. Literally."

"She has nothing to worry about. Rom's would turn tail and run if he knew what William and I have planned." He realized what he'd just said, and tried to recover. "None of which is even remotely beyond the pale, of course... I just meant - "

Hook held up a hand. "I know what you meant, Finn. God help me, but I do. Just be careful. Think before you do something rash. That's all I ask."

Shouts began to ring out from the dock as the young men raced up the gangplank, followed by a lovely young woman with long, blonde hair and a slightly upturned nose.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked. "This is a male-only excursion, love."

"I know," She said. "I just came to give you your birthday present."

"Hello Lorelei," Hook said. "Does your mother know you're keeping company with these hooligans?"

"I'll keep an eye on them all," Leo promised, coming up behind Lorelei. He looked at her pointedly. "Don't you have someplace to be?"

"I'll be leaving soon." She gave him a dirty look and walked over to Finn, extending a small, cheerfully wrapped package. "Happy Birthday, Finn."

He unwrapped it carefully, pulling out a very tiny vial that glittered and glowed in the fading sunlight. He held it up, turning it side to side.

"Is that..?" Hook marveled.

"Pixie dust," She affirmed. "I found it on the bottom of a trunk that held Mum's clothes. It was scattered, and there's not much there - it must've shaken out of some of the things she's worn. It may be the last that there is."

"Lorelei...this is...amazing! Thank you!" Finn gave her a hug. She didn't release him right away, putting her lips near his ear instead.

"It doesn't compare to the birthday kiss you gave me," She whispered. "But I felt like I had to repay you somehow."

Finn had the grace to flush, pulling at the collar of his shirt. He gave her an uncomfortable smile. "Yes, well, we'd better get underway. I have a curfew to maintain, after all." He shifted his eyes to his father.

Hook didn't miss the exchange that just happened, and as Lorelei descended the gangplank, he pulled his son aside. "Finn. Tell me you're not flirting with her. She's a relation."

He gave his father a sheepish look. "She's not a_ blood_ relation. And it was only one kiss, on her birthday."

"She's your half-brother's half-sister. That makes her practically family."

Finn sighed. "It won't be repeated. She's making me nervous the way she moons over me, anyway. I should never have done it."

Hook slid an arm around his son's shoulders. "Finn, my lad, with a face like we've got, comes great responsibility. You can't be leading a girl down a path when you have no intention of seeing it through. Leaving a string of broken hearts behind you may sound quite dashing, but it's not good form. Not good form at all."

Finn gave him a sardonic grin. "Are you done with the fatherly advice for now? Can we start our evening, please?"

Hook gave him a gentle shove. "Go on with you, then. Enjoy yourselves." He turned to go, then stopped, as if remembering something. "Oh, and Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Forgot to give you this." He tossed him something, and Finn caught it in mid-air, holding it up to the waning light.

"A ring?" He turned it over in his fingers - it was gold and very heavy, with a pattern of leaves encircling it.

"There's a fascinating story that goes with it," Hook offered. "But I'll save that for another day, as you're in hurry to be off. Your mother and I agreed you should have it when you're older."

Finn slid the ring onto his finger, and to his surprise, it fit perfectly. He held his hand out, examining it. "I quite like it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now off with you, my lad. And Happy Birthday."

###

"I'm sorry, sir. I've been given express orders." The tavern owner gave a shrug, and continued wiping down the bar.

"But you were the last one. There's no one else." Finn protested.

"She went right down the line, she did, spelling it out for all of us." The tavern owner explained. "One drink per hour, with a maximum of three. And none after ten o'clock."

Finn leaned across the bar, sliding a handful of gold coins toward the man. "Have a heart, mate...isn't there anything you can do?" He gave the man his most endearing grin.

"I'll not risk angering the palace," The man replied, shaking his head. "Or your father. Sorry, lad."

Finn turned away from the bar, fuming. His uncle Leo sidled up next to him.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"No." Finn gave him a dark look. "My mother spiked my guns quite thoroughly."

Leo gave him a grin. "Your mother forgets that I'm old enough to buy you rum."

Finn made a disgusted sound, waving his hand at the tavern owner. "He won't sell it to you, and if he sees you passing it to me, he'll kick us out."

Leo opened his coat, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "I bought a bottle before we left home. Been saving it for just such an occasion."

"Leo!" Finn said, giving him an exuberant hug. "I owe you, mate!"

The group made their way back aboard the Jolly Roger, not trusting that Emma didn't have the whole town under surveillance. Once they shoved off, they opened up the bottle and passed them around, laughing and singing and generally making loud, ridiculous proclamations to everyone on the coastline they passed. At one point, Finn noticed William, standing morosely at the wheel. He stumbled over, putting a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

"Why so glum...chum?" He laughed too loudly at his joke and leaned back on the railing next to him, a silly, lopsided grin on his face.

"He's downhearted because he didn't find true love tonight," Leo called out, giving an indifferent shrug.

"I found true love tonight," Finn proclaimed. "Twice, in fact."

William gave him a look. "Don't brag."

"The girls were looking at you, mate," Finn pointed out. "Why didn't you talk to them?"

"It's not as easy for some of us, Finn."

"Here - I have just the thing!" Finn announced, digging in his pocket. He pulled out the vial of pixie dust. "There! This will do the trick." He passed the bottle of rum over to Leo. "Here, mate, hold this for me."

He started working at the stopper on the vial of pixie dust. "This will lead you to your true love. Or so the legend goes." The stopper came loose with a pop, and Finn held it carefully out to William. "Sprinkle this on yourself. It'll guide you."

"There's hardly any there," Leo noted, looking over Finn's shoulder.

"Maybe it's enough to find him love for just the evening," Finn pointed out, waggling his brows.

"Then I'd better sprinkle it somewhere that counts," William deadpanned, causing Leo and Finn to roar with laughter. Leo staggered a bit, falling heavily into Finn, jostling his arm. The fairy dust was jolted up and out of the bottle, landing across the back of Finn's hand.

"Oh, rotten luck, mate," Finn apologized. "That's all there is of it, too." He stared down at his hand, then blinked. He blew on it, scattering the rest of the pixie dust, and then blinked again.

"My ring," He said, puzzled. "Is it...glowing? I mean, d'you gents see it, too?"

Leo and William leaned in. "It's glowing, all right," Leo offered.

"Definitely glowing," William agreed.

Finn held his hand up closer to his face. The glow on the ring was starting to fade now, but as he looked at it more carefully, he realized that something was emerging, between the leaves circling the band.

Roses.

Small, delicate roses, intertwined with the leaves. He blinked once more, shaking his head to be sure this wasn't a trick of the rum, and when he looked again, they were gone.

"That was...odd," He muttered. He looked over his shoulder at Leo. "What time is it, anyway?"

Leo pulled out a timepiece from his pocket. "Eleven..." He did some blinking of his own, trying to get his eyes to focus. "Eleven forty."

"Bugger!" Finn bellowed. "I'm sunk. My father will be standing at the dock, polishing his hook to take to my balls."

Leo clapped a sympathetic hand on Finn's shoulder, then he leaned over and lost his entire dinner all over the wheel deck.

"Bloody hell." Finn smacked his hand over his face.

He hadn't been far off the mark. His father was indeed waiting for him, and when he saw the vomit on his deck and the empty bottle, he ordered Leo and William home straight away. Finn turned to follow them down the gangplank.

"Not so fast, Finn."

Finn let out an enormous sigh, his shoulders slumping. "Go ahead. I deserve it."

Hook put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You brought the Jolly home safely, despite your idiocy, so there's that. Were the two of them as inebriated as you?"

"No," Finn responded. "William didn't have any of the bottle. We drew straws and he was steering."

Hook raised his brows. "Well. That was surprisingly responsible of you."

Finn gave him a crooked smile. "Can I go home now? I could bloody well use a bath. Leo threw up on my leg."

Hook slid his arm further around Finn's shoulder, guiding him back toward the wheel. "You can wash up right here in the captain's cabin, once you've cleaned up the deck."

"But I didn't do it!" Finn protested. "Leo should be cleaning it up!"

"Ah, but I didn't loan the ship to Leo, now did I?"

"But - "

"Or would you rather I let you stagger home to your mother, deep in your cups and reeking of vomit?"

"I'll grab the mop." Finn turned to make his way down below.

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you sleep on board tonight? I'll tell your mother you fell asleep while we were talking or something."

Finn's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Really. She's as like to skin me as you if she sees you like this. Be a little more circumspect next time, will you?" He reached down, scooping up the empty rum bottle. "Did you have a good time, at least?"

"It was fun," Finn said, grinning widely as he swayed a bit on his feet.

"Best get that mop before you do fall asleep. There's a good lad." Hook headed for the gangplank, but Finn's voice stopped him.

"Will you tell me the story tomorrow? About the ring?"

Hook nodded. "Remind me."

"I will." Finn yawned. "And Papa?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Thanks." He started down the stairs, leaving his father smiling fondly at his back.

"Someday, Finn," Hook said quietly, "The horizon will be wide open. 'Till then...don't rush."

* * *

_**In case some of you missed the mention on my other story (The Memory Keeper's Daughter), my book is now out and available for download. You can find the info in my author profile here. I have a special coupon code for my readers, too! Just use ET25U for an extra discount.**_


End file.
